To Think That I Saw Him on Mulberry Street
by Amanita Jackson
Summary: Songfic. There is a bit of a queer ecounter at The Dingo. Ooh, yes, and Soda gets a new canine friend that likes him very much. Human male OC, doggie. Slight slash.


A/N: This song...eh. I had to. I just had to. Good lord...I really ought to go to sleep soon, as I have to get up and go on a plane in five hours and six and a half hours, respectively. O.o Oh dear. Hell, it was worth it.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to S.E. Hinton, raving yaoi fangirl that we all know she is (come on, have you READ that book...?). Song lyrics (What I Got) belong toSublime.

Warning: Language, drug references, slight slash, male OC

* * *

**

* * *

**

Early in the morning, risin' to the street  
Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet  
Got to find a reason, a reason things went wrong  
Got to find a reason why my money's all gone  
I got a Dalmatian, and I can still get high  
I can play the guitar like a motherfucking riot

* * *

He walked down the street, humming a smooth, upbeat song to himself. He had an empty dog collar and a beat-up backpack. He didn't look like a Soc, but maybe that's why the few people that were up stared so strangely as he walked by. Almost definitely a mulatto, and obviously not from anywhere around here. 

He charmed a cancer stick off one of the gawkers and kept walking with a cheery wave, swinging the collar in time with his bobbing head.

He happened to hum his way down to the greaser side of town and stopped short, breaking into a wide grin. He jogged around the edge of the park, sandals flapping.

"Lou! C'mere, boy, I been looking for you all ova!" he called, laughing as a huge Dalmatian bounded across the grass and leapt up at him. It slobbered all over him, the backpack, and the collar. The man chuckled and patted the dog fondly as he slipped the collar back around its neck.

"Don' want anyting happenin' t' my boy, now, not before New Orleans!" He gave the dog another pat and it ricocheted back into the trees after a skeevy-looking squirrel. The young man chuckled and went on his way, looking for somewhere to get breakfast.

He found The Dingo on Mulberry Street. It was pretty full, so he sat down near a group of seven guys. After all, it was an eight-person table.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked as he sat down.

Dally glared. Two-Bit nudged Darry and laughed. Steve and Soda exchanged looks. Ponyboy stared. Johnny watched with a half-smile.

"Um…what the hell?" asked Soda.

"And who the fuck are you?" Two-Bit added. The other guy grinned and shrugged.

"I was hungry. Got me some food and now I'm sittin' wit you lovely boys, if that's all right wit you." He took a bit of his sandwich.

"Yeahh…fuck off, if you wouldn't mind terribly," Dally said mildly. "What are you, queer?"

"Queer as t' good Lord Jesus himself," the stranger said with a smile.

There was more snickering and no small amount of staring.

"You religious?" asked Steve suspiciously.

"Religious as t' devil." There was that damn smile again.

"Seriously, fuck off," repeated Dally.

"Glory, Dally, give him a minute. I wanna know what's his story," put in Two-Bit.

"I do have a story, but its no' much," averred the stranger.

"This dumbass is insane," Dally snarled. "I'm leaving."

"Suit yourself," Two-Bit said amicably. "He don't look all that bad to me." Dally snorted and stalked off to pick a fight.

"Well, I do hope I'm no' intruding', but who are you fine boys?" the stranger asked after a minute.

"I'm Ponyboy. This is Darry and Sodapop, my brothers." Ponyboy gestured at the three of them. "That's Johnny, that's Soda's friend Steve, and that's Two-Bit." Pony waved at each of them in turn. "The one who just left was Dally."

"I see."

"So, stranger." Two-Bit leaned forward. "What's your name and what's your story?"

* * *

**Well, life is too short, so love the one you got  
'Cause you might get run over or you might get shot  
Never start no static I just get it off my chest  
Never had to battle with no bullet-proof vest**

**Take a small example, take a tip from me  
Take all of your money, give it all to charity  
Love is what I got  
It's within my reach  
And the Sublime style's still straight from Long Beach**

**

* * *

**"Well, I'm from Long Beach, this place just 'bout twenty mile from Los Angeles. Me ma went to New Orleans when I was a lil boy and she brought back all this stuff. I figure I got nothing' else so I packed my stuff and got Lou and now we're headin' to sweet New Orleans!" 

"Lou? Your girlfriend?" Ponyboy guessed.

"My dog," he corrected, smiling. "Loves me more than any girl would. More faithful too."

"So what's your name, California man?" asked Steve.

"Me? It's no' that great a name. I am Aaron."

"So when you said you got nothing else, does that mean you're running from something?" Two-Bit pressed tentatively. Some guys didn't like to talk about that kind of thing.

"Nah. I stay out of t' fights, me. No point." Aaron shrugged. "They fightin' ova turf, girls, stuff like that. It's not worth it. I figure, I got enough of all that. Why should I kill someone for more? Be happy wit what you got, I figure it'll make me last longer." He gave them a diamond grin.

"Well, what if someone's trying to take your girl or your turf? Would you still not fight?" Ponyboy questioned. Aaron shrugged again.

"I don't have a girl, I have me dog. He's me best friend. If I want some tail I can get some from me various acquaintances witout havin' to drag another person around wit me and call her me girl. But someone takes my turf, I just go and find some more. There's plenty out there wit no one takin' care of it."

**

* * *

**

**It all comes back to you, you'll finally get what you deserve  
Try and test that you're bound to get served  
Love's what I got  
Don't start a riot  
You'll feel it when the dance gets hot**  
**Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that  
Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that  
Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that  
Lovin', is what I got**  
**(That's) why I don't cry when my dog runs away  
I don't get angry at the bills I have to pay  
I don't get angry when my Mom smokes pot  
Hits the bottle and goes right to the rock  
**

* * *

"That's how I got Lou," Aaron continued. "Someone dropped a sack of puppies into t' water, so I went in and took it out. Lou was t' only one left and he's been with me eva since. There's always someone worse off than you are. I mean, least I had a roof ova me head for a while."

"Well, did your dad kick you out or something?" Johnny picks up the line of questioning.

"T' landlord did," replied Aaron, laughing. "Las' winter, Lou ran away and I got fired from me job, same day as t' bills came. Plus I found out me mum hadn't been payin' rent, she'd been payin' for pot. Among otha things." Aaron shrugged yet again.

"Her house, her choice. I just grabbed me money and went lookin' for Lou. We caught a bus and we've been headin' to New Orleans. We got kicked out, so we been walkin' most of t' way. He likes it, though. Gives him a chance to run around. He loves t' outdoors."

* * *

**Fuckin' and fightin', it's all the same  
Livin' with Louie dog's the only way to stay sane  
Let the lovin', let the lovin' come back to me**

* * *

Johnny whistled through his teeth. "Glory, Aaron. You really don't fight, do you? We love rumbles over here in Tulsa." 

"We love our girls almost as much as we love our rumbles," added Two-Bit with a laugh.

"Fuckin', fightin', what's t' difference?" Aaron grinned.

"Well, for starters, you do one with girls and one with guys," Two-Bit said, holding up a finger as if he were going to make a list. He chuckled along with Aaron.

"Well, not all t' time. I ought t' get goin'. I want t' maybe catch a bus. We gotta get t' New Orleans before the summer's ova--LOU!" Aaron interrupted himself, whistling for the huge Dalmatian that had just come through the door of The Dingo.

The dog looked quite pleased with itself and trotted over to the table. It plopped its butt on the ground and shoved its head into Soda's lap, bumping his hand with its nose. Aaron laughed.

"He wants you t' pet him." Soda cautiously complied, scratching the dog behind the ears. It drooled happily on his jeans.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Soda," Steve said, shoving Soda's shoulder as Lou, encouraged, tried to climb into Soda's lap.

"Say goodbye Lou, we gotta get goin'." Aaron stood and grabbed Lou's collar. He hauled the dog off Soda, then leaned down and kissed Two-Bit.

"Bye-bye, fine boy. Come down to New Orleans and visit sometime."

Aaron and Lou were gone before anyone could react.

"Did…did that guy just _kiss_ you, Two-Bit?" asked Ponyboy, disgusted.

They all eventually agreed not to mention the guy from California again.

* * *

**Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that  
Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that  
Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that  
Lovin', is what I got, I got I got I got**

* * *

A few years later, Two-Bit told what was left of the gang that he was going to see the sights and caught a bus for New Orleans.

* * *

Anyone want me to continue...? Yes, no? Opinions and constructive criticism welcome, as always.


End file.
